What If?
by flipstar1
Summary: I know this is done alot. But this is my take on what would have happened if the Gallagher Girls had gone to   Blackthorn insted of the other way around.
1. Chapter 1

**I realize this is done a lot but here is my take on what would have happened.**

**I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters or plots.**

Cammie's pov:

We had just finished breakfast and we were on our way down to sublevel 2. When we got there all we saw was a note from Mr. Solomon telling us to go and pack our bags for warm weather and meet him in the grand hall at 10.

"My first day in Covert Operations and I already get to go on an assignment," said Macey. Macey didn't start training till just last year but with the help of me, Liz, and Bex she has quickly caught up with us.

Macey told us that she would pack the clothes that we needed all we had to do is get dressed in what she told us to weir and then let her do our makeup. Once Macey was finally don getting us all ready she then had to help every other girl in our class get ready.

Oh I don't think that I mentioned that the school that I go to is a school for girls located an hour away from Roseville Virginia. For the people who live in Roseville are school looks like a prep school for snobby rich girls. But it's really a school for spies in training.

We got down to the grant hall with 5 minutes to spare. Right at 10 Mr. Solomon came in and we all walked out together to the van that was weighting. Mr. Solomon gave us each a blindfold and then we were on our way to who knows where.

`The trip took a total of 6 hours. Along the way Mr. Solomon explained to us that we were going to have to trail a group of boy spies. When we arrived at our destination we found out that we were at the Smithsonian. Mr. Solomon then gave each of us a folder on whom we would be trailing. Mine was a Boy (of cores) named Zachery Goode. He had g broad shoulders, dark hair, deep eyes, and muscular forearms. This was going to be FUN.

**Please review so I can make the story better and fix whatever needs to be fixed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next Chapter I don't own the Gallagher Girls.**

**Chapter 2**

**Cammie's Pov: **

This was going to be fun. I had found the person I was supposed to be trailing and so had Macey.

"Chameleon go over there and play with that boy," Macey said over the com units.

"No," was my response.

"Why not he is hot and it would be funny," Macey can be so demanding some times, "if you don't then I will."

"Fine but only because you won't stop bugging me until I do."

This Zach dud was standing with his friends over by a snack booth. Once his friends left I decided to move in. _How am I going to do this, what should I say? _As I was pondering this he turned around and ad staring walking towards me not even realizing that I was the one trailing him. Then I was so distracted with my thoughts that I ran into him and fell to the ground.

Over my com unit I heard thing like nice one Chameleon, and way to be smooth. My whole class saw what I had just done and I could feel my face turning red.

"Oh, are you ok," Zach said. He sounded like he really felt bad for nocking me over.

"I'm fine."

"Gallagher Academy hu, I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"Oh, you probably haven't it's a school for only girls."

"Wow an all-girl school that must be fun," He sounded really sarcastic.

"Well it means that we don't have to deal with boys that think they are all that and more, Like you."

"That hurts me that that is what you think about me. The name is Zach Goode by the way." Yep this was definitely the man that I don't want to let out of my sight.

"It's very nice to meet you. But I have to go meet up with some friends so good bye." I started to walk away but Zach caught me by the wrist and pulled me back toward him and spun me around.

"I gave you my name and you should be polite and give me yours before you leave don't you think."

Well I guess it wouldn't hurt after all he has no idea that I'm the person trailing him.

"My name is Cameron, but all of my friends call me Cammie."

"Am I considered friend enough to call you Cammie or do I have to call you Cameron?"

"You sir can call me Cameron and nothing else."

With that I walked away from him. I could feel that he was fallowing me. Finally he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to a place where I was walking right next to him.

"You didn't say goodbye to me," said Zach.

"That because I really have to get to my friends."

"Well that's great because I have to meet my friends outside by the fountain and that's the same way you're going so I'll walk with you."

"Fine but let go of my hand before people start thinking that we are together."

"Would that be so bad?"

"Yes, actually it would."

Well this is my stop bye."

"Bye."

With that I kept on walking away from him. Then circle back around and watched the seen before me play out.

**Thanks for reading this and all of the reviews. Please continue to review they are a lot of help. Also it will help if you tell me where you want this story to go. Thanks I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of the Reviews I love to get them. I do not own the Gallagher girls of any of the plot line that I'm sort of fallowing.**

**Chapter 3**

**Zach's POV:**

I got to Mr. Smith without my tail.

"I won, Yes I won, right," I said.

"Think again Goode," Mr. Smith replied.

"Waite there is no one else here but you and me."

"Think again"

A girl stepped out of the shadows just enough so that I could see that someone was there but I couldn't see his face.

"What how I never even saw him."

"Oh, you didn't?" said the figure. He had a very female sounding voice. Then he stepped forward a little bit more and then I found out that he wasn't a he at all he was a she. And that she was the girl that I had been with for the last 20 minutes.

"B…But you're a girl…."

"And that matters why?"

"I don't know." Then I smirked at her. Why did I do that exactly?

**Cammie's POV:**

Then he smirked at me. Wow that boy had a lot of nerve to do that. I was about to tell him so when Mr. Solomon walked up behind me.

"Very good Ms. Morgan, and for you Mr. Goode never under estimate the power of a girl."

With that I left with Mr. Solomon. Zach was still gaping at me so I called over my shoulder, "close your mouth Zach you're going to catch flies." I heard some giggling over my com unit. They had probably all seen or heard what had just happened.

"Time to debrief," Mr. Solomon said as we got into the van.

"Shouldn't we wait till we get back to Gallagher though?" Macey asked.

"Girls you won't be spending the rest of the rest of the semester at Gallagher you will be spending it at the school thoughts boys you were tailing today go to. Blackthorn."

And with that he passed out are blindfolds and started the debriefing session while we were still in the van. Good thing I let Macey pack my bags or I wouldn't have brought very many outfit choices.

**Tell me what you think and what I should change in the upcoming chapters. Please Review they are soooo helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about all of the really short I'm going to try to start making them longer.**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

**Chapter 4**

Cammie's POV:

We got to blackthorn while the boys were eating breakfast. Mr. Solomon told us to wait outside till he came to get us.

"Cam you should sneak in there and see if anyone notices a girl in there dining hall," Bex pleaded with me. I thought about it and then decided on my answer.

"Ok I'll do it but if I get caught then I'm blaming you," I told her. Then I walked inside the building.

Inside it looked like a jail but a little nicer. I made my way to their dining hall. It looked more like a school cafeteria then a dining hall but what do you expect for a bunch of boys. I immediately saw the boy that I had been tailing yesterday sitting at the back of the room with a bunch of him friends. I decided to go over and sit down right behind Zach.

On my way over there Mr. Solomon saw me and he told me to go back outside. I made it seem like I was going to go back outside but I really went to go behind Zach. He didn't even notice that I was there.

"Did you see the girl that was tailing me," this was Zach's voice.

"Yeah dud she was hot," I didn't know whose voice this was till I got a better look at him and found out that it was the boy Bex was tailing named Grant.

"I know, I was flirting with her after she ran into me and now I feel really stupid about it."

"Why it's not like you're ever going to see her again," this was the boy that Liz was tailing his name is Jonas.

"Your right, I won't ever see her again."

Mr. Solomon then walked up to the plat form with another man. He was searching the crowed for me but couldn't find me.

The man told the boys that there were going to be some changes for the rest of the semester. He told them that they were going to be joined by some students from another spy school. He then told them that they were going to be girls in the school. All of the boys gasped as the rest of my class walked in through the front doors.

"Well at least that girl that tailed you isn't with them," the boy named Grant said.

"No kidding," Zach said with a very relieved tone.

On by one the rest of the class introduced themselves till it was only Macey, Bex, and Liz left up onstage and me sitting there behind the boys.

First up was Bex, "Hi my name is Rebecca Baxter but you all better call me Bex or I'll pound you into the ground."

Then it was Liz's turn, "Hi my name is Elizabeth Sutton but everyone calls me Liz."

Last was Macey, "Hi my name is Macey McHenry."

Then the other man stepped up to the mike, "Well I think that that is all of-"

Mr. Solomon cut him off, "There is actually one more. Cameron, Cameron Morgan get up here now."

He sounded mad so I stud up. Everyone gasped. I started to laugh. Zach turned around to see what everyone was staring at. He looked shocked. That made a laugh even more. I then walked up to the platform.

"HI my name is Cameron Morgan. My friends call me Cammie, Cam, or the Chameleon."

With that everyone gasped again. I heard things like she's the Chameleon; I thought the Chameleon was a boy and other things like that. I then walked over to my friends and we started laughing like nuts.

"Did you see the look on Zach's face when I stood up?" I asked them.

"Oh my gosh yessss!" they all said at the same time.

"That was soooo funny"

We all started laughing even more.

"Glad you all think this is funny but Cameron the stunt you polled is totally unexcitable. Your consequence will be that you have to wright me a 5000 word essay on how it is wrong to disobey a leader when going into an unknown territory."

"Yes, Mr. Solomon"

"Good now girls I would like to introduce you Mr. Smith."

"Hello girls, I'm Me. Smith."

"Hello Mr. Smith it's very nice to meet you," we all said in unison. Wow Madame Dabney taught us all very well.

"I will show you all to your rooms so that you can get ready then meet me in the main hall in 1 hour."

He showed us to are rooms and we then unpacked. Macey complained the entire time about how small the closets were. We then changed into our Gallagher uniforms and Macey forced makeup onto all of us. We then went downstairs to meet Mr. Smith.

**Again sorry about all the short chapters before. Please review and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters. Thanks **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait I've been really busy lately. Thanks for the reviews tell me what you want to see.**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls**

**Chapter 5**

Cammie's POV;

When we got to the main hall no one else was there.

"Are we late," I asked Liz.

"No were 10 minutes early," she replied.

"Then where is everyone."

"I don't know."

At that time we heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs. It was the rest of the girls, followed by Mr. Smith a couple of moments later.

"Glad to see that you're all here. We are going to split you all up into the different groups," he split everyone into groups of four till there was only me, Liz, Bex, and Macey then he sent them with other teachers that didn't have any classes that period, "Morgan, McHenry, Baxter, and Sutton. You're coming with me."

We walked down the hall to their elevator and went down to their sublevel 2. He told us that we were going to be starting are day at cov ops. We walked into the room and I immediately say that it was the same class that Zach was in.

"Sorry to interrupt the class but I have some new students that will need guides around the school. Are there any volunteers," Mr. Smith looked around the room, "No ok well I will have to assign you girl's guides. Grant you will be Ms. Baxter's guide she will be in all of your classes with you. Jonas you will be Ms. Sutton's guide she will also be in all of your classes. Nick you will be Ms. McHenry's guide like the others she will go to all of your classes with you. And lastly Ms. Morgan your guide will be…..Zach. Zach be nice she will be with you in all of your classes and you're going to have to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble between classes," he turned to me and lowered his voice, "Please don't humiliate him too much and stay out of trouble I would like to send you home in one piece." With that he left and we took are seats next to are guides.

"So you have to hang out with me all day everyday hu?" Zach asked me then he flashed me one of his annoying smirks.

"Yeah I guess so. Or at least till I know my way around here," I replied.

"Oh well you know what I said about you yesterday while you were sitting behind me. Well I really didn't mean what I said. I was just saying what Grant wanted me to say."

"Yeah sure you didn't."

"No really I didn't-"

"Morgan, Goode do you two have something to share with the rest of the class?" Mr. Smith asked.

"NO," we said at the same time.

"Good then we can continue with class."

After class Zach took me to the gym for P.E. I found some other ways that we could have gone that would have been faster. I also saw 4 hide passageways but I didn't mention any of these things to Zach.

"You can go and change in there," Zach told me.

"Ok," then he Smirked at me and went into a different room to change.

When I walked into the changing room Macey attacked me with questions.

"What did he say to you? Did he ask you out yet?"

"He didn't say anything important. And no he didn't ask me out yet"

"Awww, why not."

"I don't know. Why would I know?"

"Because he likes you and you like him."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"NO I DON'T," I yelled at her.

"Fine you don't," she then tried to smother a laugh.

We then changed into our P.E. clothes and went into the gym. The boys were all-ready there starting to warm up all on the same floor. We went to the floor at the other side of the room and started to warm up. Zach then walked over to us.

"What are you going to start with Gallagher Girl?"

"What does it matter to you, Blackthorne Boy?"

"Oh it doesn't. I just wanted to know so that we could stay out of each other's way."

"Well were probably going to work on our hand to hand combat first. Then condition some and lastly were going to do some work on are weapon skills some more."

"You can fit that all in in an hour."

"Yeah can't you?" Bex cut in.

"I've never tried."

"Well you should work out with us today and see if you can keep up," Macey told him.

"Ok, I will. Do u mind if Grant, Jonas, and Nick join us?"

"Sure"

"Ok I'll be right back." He walked over to get his friends and as soon as he was out of ear shot I spun on Macey,

"Why did you invite him and his friends to join us?"

"So you could get to know him better."

"Read my lips Macey I don't want to get to know him."

"Oh well it's too late now cuz here he comes."

**Again sorry about the wait I'll have another chapter up asap also Can you please review I need some ideas on what to do from here. Thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Sorry about the really long wait. Here is the next chapter. Also pleas review and help me out some ideas on what to write.**

**Chapter 6:**

Cammie's POV:

When the boys got over to where we were standing we all decided to start with our training. As me and Bex started are hand to hand combat, Macey and Liz also started. The boys also paired up Zach and Grant, Jonas and Nick. As me and Bex were fighting I saw Zach staring at me out of the corner of his eye until Grant flipped him to his back. I laughed slightly but he didn't notes. He is a spy right.

Once we had each worked with that partner the boys and Macey decided that we should pair off boy girl. Of cores me and Zach were put together. Bex went with Grant. Macey put Jonas and Liz together. And she put herself with Nick.

"So Gallagher Girl ready to get your but kicked?" he asked we. Then he flashed one of his smirks at me, man I really hate it when he does that.

"Well Zach I think that your underestimating my skills," I snapped back at him. He looked shocked and got into a weird looking fighting stance. I got into mine.

"You ready Gallagher Girl?"

"Oh yeah"

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"No need." With that I sprang on him and put him into a head lock within 3 seconds. He then flipped me onto my back and pined me down. When I opened my eyes after impact there he was sitting on me and looking at my face trying to read it. At that moment he looked into my eyes and I took that moment to flip him onto his back and pin him down by sitting on him. He looked really surprised. This made me laugh and he flipped me back over so he was back on top of me. When I looked up at him he was smirking at me and then my entire world started to go black.

Zach's POV:

I had her pined for the final time and was smirking at her. She looked up at me surprised. Then her head fell pack on the ground and she was out cold. I got off of her as fast as I could but it didn't seem to help at all. I called over to everyone else and they asked what happened. I told them every detail of what had happened since we had been put into pairs to that exact moment in time.

"Liz go get Solomon and bring him back here asap," Bex told Liz and she ran off and did what Bex told her to do.

After Liz left Cammie started to stir. She then starts screaming for her mom. Then she went absolutely quiet for exactly 5 seconds then she started to scream about her dad but I couldn't fully understand what she was saying but by the looks on the faces of Macey and Bex they both fully understood it. She eventually went quiet again but about 1 second later she suddenly sat up screaming and then broke down into tears right in front of me. Macey and Bex ran to her immediately so I didn't have a chance to get to her to try to help.

Mr. Solomon ran in shortly after with Liz right on his heels. He scoped her up and took her out of the gymnasium and into his room. We all fallowed but when we got there we just stayed out in the hall. Mr. Solomon's room had gone silent a while before he came outside. He told us that she was sleeping and we could go visit he later but right then we needed to go back to class.

Cammie's POV:

I woke up in a room but I didn't know where I was. The last thing I remembered was looking up at Zach him smirking then the world going black. I also sort of remember wanting dreaming about my mom being taken away, then about dad missing, and lastly about the circle coming after me. Mr. Solomon was in the room with me. He saw that I was awake.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He explained everything in detail. "How do you feel?"

"I feel ok but I want to see my friends and then go back to Gallagher."

"I can bring our friends in and I called your mom and she is going to come over the weekend to check up on you, but you can't go back to Gallagher."

"Ok well I still really want to see my friends."

"I'll go get them." He left and came back a minute later with Bex, Liz, and Macey.

"Are you ok? What happened? Do you remember everything?" Liz asked me in a very concerned tone.

"I'm fine. I have no clue what happened. And I remember everything up until I passed out."

"Well Zach was really worried about you." Macey told me.

"He was." I said in more of an excited tone then I really wanted to have.

"If you girls want to go back to your room and talk you are more than welcome too," Mr. Solomon told us. So we went to are room and continued to talk about what had happened and about how I didn't like Zach. Macey kept trying to convince me that I did actually like him.

"Macey I do not like him at all," I told her.

"Yes you do will you just admit it all ready."

"No I do not like him even if he is really cute, and has a perfect muscular body, and dazzling eyes."

"See you do like him."

"Fine I like him, but don't tell anyone got it."

Zach's POV:

We found out what room the girls were staying in and bugged it while they weren't in there. They had started talking about what happened in the gymnasium but that quickly got boring and I started to tune out their conversation up until I heard my name.

"Just admit that you like Zach," Macey was pleading with Cammie.

"Macey I do not like him at all," Cammie told her.

"Yes you do will you just admit all ready."

"No I do not like him even if he is really cute, and has a perfect muscular body, and dazzling eyes." She think I am cute, have a perfect body and dazzling eyes.

"See you do like him."

"Fine I like him, but don't tell anyone got it." She likes me, I knew she liked me. Now I just have to get her to tell me that without letting on that I already know that.

Cammie's POV:

When I walked into Cov-Ops the next day Zach was sitting next to my seat smirking. When he saw me he stopped smirking automatically. He knew something but I had no idea what.

**Again sorry about the really long wait for this chapter I have been really busy lately with gymnastics and home work. I'll try to update the next chapter as quick as I can but no promises. Pleas review and tell me what you thought and what you want to see in the future. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guise I'm sorry I haven't up dated in a while but I haven't had any time to wright. Well I 'm now on spring break so I should be updating more often. I hope this chapter makes up for the extremely long weight.**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls.**

**Chapter 7**

Cammie's POV:

I walked over to my seat doing my best to ignore Zach. He looked at me. I continued to ignore him. He leaned over to me. I tried to ignore him but couldn't.

"What do you want Zach?" I asked him.

"For you to tell me why you are ignoring me," he responded.

"Because I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

"What happened?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine. But I will get it out of you." At that moment Mr. Solomon walked into the room.

"Today ladies and gentleman we are going to go out on a training mission. Meet me in the commons in 30 minutes."

We all went up-stairs to are rooms and Zach fallowed us.

"Zach go away while we get ready," I told him.

"No not until you tell me why you won't talk to me I thought we were finally friends."

"That is for me to know and for you to find out. Why don't you go to your room and check your computer. Then never talk to me again." Then I pushed him out of the room, slammed the door in his face and locked it.

Macey attacked me with clothes she had picked out for me so I when to change in the bathroom. When I came out Macey attacked me with curling iron and hair spray. After she finished my hair it was time for her to do my make-up. She searched my face and saw that I was really frustrated.

"What's the matter," she asked.

"This," I showed them the bugs that I had found this morning.

"Who do you think bugged are rooms," Liz asked.

"My guess is that it was the boys and now Zach probably knows that I like him which is the last thing I want him to know."

Zach's POV:

I went to my room to see if she had found the bugs we had planted. Of course she had. That explains why she was mad at me. Know I just had to figure out how to fix it.

Cammie's POV:

We were first to be down in the common area. Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Nick were next. They walked over to us and we all ignored them.

"Why are you all so mad at us?" Grant asked.

"Well that's for us to know and you to find out," Bex told him.

"We know that you boys bugged are rooms," I told him.

"What are you talking about we didn't do anything," Zach pleaded with me.

"Yeah right Zach." Everyone else joined us at that moment and the conversation was over.

"Ok people here are your covers. Learn them. They are your lifelines out on the field," Mr. Solomon told us. We went out to the cars. They didn't have any Gallagher symbols on them or any Blackthorne symbols on them either. "The mission I am sending you on is to blend in with regular teens your age. You are going to be exchange students from Great Brittan so use your accents. This assignment will be for your final semester grade and last the rest of the semester. I finally got to look at the folder for what my cover was:

**Cammie:**

Name: Carly Shofe

Age: 17

Clubs/Sports: Drama Club

Relationship Status: Dating Felix

We passed all of the folders around and we all memorized each other's.

**Zach:**

Name: Felix Canards

Age: 18

Club/Sport: Football

Relationship Status: Dating Carly

**Bex:**

Name: Scarlet Hammerstein

Age: 17

Club/Sport: Basket Ball

Relationship Status: Dating Arran

**Grant:**

Name: Arran Smith

Age: 18

Club/Sport: Football

Relationship Status: Dating Scarlet

**Liz:**

Name: Olivia Scartletson

Age: 16

Club/Sport: Science Club

Relationship Status: Single but likes Piers

**Jonas:**

Name: Piers Smith

Age: 17

Club/Sport: Science Club

Relationship Status: Single but likes Olivia

**Macey:**

Name: Jessie McClelland

Age: 17

Club/Sport: Cheerleading

Relationship Status: Single

**Nick:**

Name: Jenson Robertson

Age: 18

Club/Sport: Basketball

Relationship Status: Single

Great I'm supposed to be dating Zach for 3 months.

Zach's POV:

Yes Cammie is going to by my girlfriend for the rest of the semester. This is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Cammie's POV:

The trip into town was long, Zach insisted on sitting next to me. I just attempted to ignored him the whole way.

"Gallagher Girl you do know that you will have to talk to me at some point," he pried at me.

"I know I just don't have to start until we are in front of people who don't know it's an act," I retaliated.

"Is it really an act?" he continued to pry. I just ignored him so he turned to talk to Macey who was on his other side.

"Hey Macey, why is Cammie so mad with me I didn't do anything," he asked her.

"Well let's see Zach," she snapped at him, "You planted bugs all over are room and then you tried to deny they fact that you did it."

"Ok fine, I do know who planted the bugs but I didn't do it."

"Yeah right Zach. I traced them back to your computer," I snapped at him.

"How did you do that?"

"Spy," I pointed to myself. That was the end of the conversation because we were pulling up to the house we were to be living in. My mom was standing on the front porch waiting for us. As soon as I got out of the car I ran to meet her. She gave me a big hug.

"Cammie how do you feel?" she asked me when we finally let go.

"I'm fine. My head just hurts a little but its fine," I told her, "Why are you here and not at Gallagher?"

"I'm your exchange family's mother." Oh yeah I'm supposed to have a British accent…Ops.

"Oh who is the father?" I asked kicking in the accent.

"No one just me, now go get your bag and come inside."

"Ok." I went to get my bag and found that Zach was already caring it. "Give me my bag Zach."

"What I'm not allowed to carry it inside for you?"

"No you're not. I don't want you bugging it."

"Fine then. Here," He thrust my bag at me and I took it from him. I then turned on my heals and walked inside.

When I got inside I found Bex, Liz, and Macey looking out one of the windows. Their faces looked a little pale so I went over to see what they were looking at. There was nothing there.

"What were you guys looking at?" I asked them.

"Nothing," they all said in unison a little too quickly. They knew something that they didn't want me to know.

"What was out there?" I tried again.

"Just some people," Macey told me.

"Was it someone we know?"

"No," They all said way to fast. My mom walked into the room at that moment so the conversation cut off.

"Girls your rooms are this way," she told us.

"Ok"

We fallowed her out of the room and up the stairs. Macey and I were sharing a room. Bex and Liz were across the hall in another room that they were sharing. I started to unpack the bag Macey had packed for me. All the shirts were fitted and all the jeans were skinny jeans.

"Uh, Macey whose clothes are these?" I asked her.

"There yours"

"No they aren't."

"Yeah I found some them in the back of your closet and bought the rest."

"Why?"

"Because you need clothes that will make you fit in."

"Fine"

I finished unpacking and then went to explore the rest of the house. There weren't any secret passageways or any vents that were big enough for me to crawl through. This house had nothing fun to do. I went back up to my room to see if Macey was done unpacking.

"Hey are you done yet?" I asked as I walked into are room.

"Yeah"

"Do you want to go explore the town?"

"Sure. Should we ask your mom first"

"Yeah probably," we went to find my mom. She was in the kitchen making a sandwich.

"Hey, can we go into town?"

"Sure, just be back by dinner."

"Ok, thanks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm really excited about this chapter cuz some really interesting things are going to happen and some characters that she hasn't seen in a while are going to be reintroduced. Thanks for all of the reviews they are really helpful. Now onto the story!**

**Chapter 9**

Cammie's POV:

It only took us about 3 minutes to get into the shopping center of town. Macey drug me into every single store and made my try on what seemed like every single outfit in the store. The last one we walked into had a top in it that she made me buy. When I got up to the counter there was a boy standing behind it.

"Will this be all for you today Mam," he said without looking up.

"Yes thank you." He looked up at the sound of my voice. Oh my gosh its Josh. The Boyfriend I wasn't supposed to have from last year. He looked at me questioningly.

"Cammie, is that you?"

"No it's Carly actually," I responded in my British accent.

"Oh, sorry you just look a lot like my old girl friend."

"That's ok." He finished wringing up my shirt and I paid for it.

"Are you going to the high school?"

"Yeah, I start tomorrow."

"Cool I guess I'll see you there then."

"Yeah I guess you will." I walked over to where Macey was standing. We walked out of the store and started for the house. "You knew that josh had moved didn't you? That's what you guys saw out the window earlier isn't it."

"Yeah I saw him this morning. We were watching you and Zach and then saw him walk bye and just continued to stare."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you were already upset enough and we thought you would find some way to leave and we want you here with us."

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. Nothing Zach or Josh can do or say will keep me from getting a good grade on the mission." We walked in silence the rest of the way home. When we got there everyone was around the dinner table eating.

"Where have you too been?" My mom asked when we walked in.

"It took longer to get home then we thought it would," I told her. In reality we had stayed in town longer then we should have and didn't rush to get home.

"Well never do that kind of thing again. You scared me half to death."

"Sorry, we'll never do it again."

"Go sit down and eat."

"Ok." We finished diner in peace then went up to are rooms to tell Bex and Liz who we saw and what happened.

"He believed that you weren't actually you?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, you would think that a guy would actually recognize his old girlfriend and be able to see through a phony accent," Macey commented.

"But he isn't a trained operative and we aren't normal girls," I told her.

My mom popped her head n at that moment. "Time to go to be girls you have a big day tomorrow. Make sure you get up by 6:30 because school starts at 7:45 and your buss comes at 7:15."

"Ok." Bex and Liz lift to go to their room. Macey and I got ready for bed. Macey decided to put out outfits for us to where tomorrow.

**Yes! Two chapters in one day. Tell me what you think. Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is a little bit of a filler chapter but I'm running into some writers block so I need you guys to help me out. I do not own the Gallagher Girls Just the Plot. Now onto the story.**

**Chapter 10**

Cammie's POV:

We woke up at exactly 6:20. I grabbed the clothes Macey had set out for me and went into the bathroom to change. I put in a pair of dark skinny jeans and the top I bought the day before. I walked into are room and Macey sat me down in one of the desk chairs. She insisted on doing my hair and makeup. When she was done I went and looked in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize myself.

Macey must have seen the look on my face. "Isn't it amazing what a little bit of makeup can do."

"Yeah," I said amazed.

"Well let's go. It's time to go eat breakfast or we'll be late for school."

"Fine," I said and trudged down stairs.

We were the first down stairs besides mom. "Hey girls, how did you sleep?"

"Fine, what's for breakfast?" I asked her remembering to use my British accent.

"Pancakes"

"Cool IK love pancakes!" Macey told her (also in a spot on British accent). We sat down at the table and piled are plates high with pancakes. Soon after me had started eating Bex and Liz came down. They sat down on the other side of the table and dug into the food.

We had all pretty much finished eating when the boys decided to join us. They all came in one at a time. First Jonas, then Nick sat down. Next was Grant and last was Zach. The other three had just walked in and sat down to eat without looking at us. But when Zach came in he looked at me. His eyes got really big at the sight of me.

"What are you looking at Zach?" I asked him when he finally came over to sit down.

"Nothing you just look really pretty this morning." He smirked at me. I really hate it when he does that.

"Well at least one of us will make a good impression on are new classmates."

"Hey be nice to me Gallagher Girl I am your boyfriend." Oh yeah I had been trying to forget that little fact.

"That doesn't mean that I have to be nice to you."

"Yeah, it actually dose," Macey informed me.

"Fine I'll be nice."

"Good now we have to go if we're going to catch the bus." Zach then pulled me off of my chair and out the door. I was a where that Grant had done the same thing to Bex. She would not be happy about this. The others had also fallowed us out.

We had barley gotten down the driveway when the bus arrived. We got on and there were only 4 sets left empty. Zach had gotten on before me and sat down. I started to go past him to sit down with Macey but he pulled me down next to him.

"Zach I don't want to sit with you right now," I told him.

"Gallagher Girl come on just sit with me. I am your boyfriend" He said the last part just loud enough for me to here.

"Fine Zach I will sit with you." Macey and Liz sat together, Nick and Jonas sat together. Bex and Grant, and Zach and I. We were on the bus for another 15 minutes. Bex and Grant sat right in front of us so I talked to Bex and ignored Zach.

When we got to school we all walked together to the main office to get are schedules.

Carly Shofe (Cammie):

Algebra 2

Physics

AP English

Economics/Government

Spanish 3

Drama 3

Well this should be easy I was doing all of this in 4th grade. We passed around all of our schedule:

Scarlet Hammerstein (Bex):

Algebra 2

Physics

Economics/Government

Spanish 3

AP English

Drama 3

Olivia Scartletson (Liz):

Physics

Algebra 2

AP English

Spanish 3

Economics/Government

Drama 3

Jessie McClelland (Macey):

Economics/Government

Physics

Spanish 3

AP English

Algebra 2

Drama 3

"This is going to be the weirdest rest of the semester. We've never not had all of our classes together." I told them.

"Yeah this is going to be horrible." Liz said. We continued passing around the schedules.

Jenson Robertson (Nick):

Economics/Government

Physics

Spanish 3

AP English

Algebra 2

Drama 3

Piers Smith (Jonas):

Physics

Algebra 2

AP English

Spanish 3

Economics/Government

Drama 3

Arran Smith (Grant):

Algebra 2

Physics

Economics/Government

Spanish 3

AP English

Drama 3

Felix Canards (Zach):

Algebra 2

Physics

AP English

Economics/Government

Spanish 3

Drama 3

Great I have the same schedule as Zach.

"Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other Gallagher Girl," Zach smirked at me.

"Evidently, at least you'll be around if I have any classes with Josh."

"Who's Josh?"

"Just a boy I dated last year secretly and he moved here. We saw him yesterday but he doesn't know that I'm me."

"Oh so I'm going to have to protect my Gallagher Girl from other boys now wont I." The bell rung and Zach, Bex, Grant, and I went in one direction. Liz and Jonas went another, and Macey and Nick went in another one.

**This was kind of a filler chapter but here you go. Please review and tell me what you want to see cuz I'm running into a little bit of writers block.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Some interesting things happen in this story and we get some new characters that Zach and Cammie don't like to much.**

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls only the plot.**

**Chapter 11**

Cammie's POV:

Zach and I walked into Algebra hand in hand. Before we walked in I made sure that he knew that it was just for show. He didn't believe me. We walked over to the teacher and introduced are selves.

"Hi I'm Carly Shofe, this is Scarlet Hammerstein, Arran Smith, and Felix Canards. We're your new students." I told her.

"Hello I'm your teacher Miss. Lewis there are some open desks over there that you can sit at," she told us. We walked over to the desks and sat down. Then we got out our books and got ready for class. I was watching the door to see if Josh came in it. Of course he did. Josh spotted me and started to walk over but was interrupted by a girl.

"Hey Josh, where are you going?"

"Hey Tonya I'm going to go say hi to the new students over there." He motioned to us. She turned to look at us. When she saw me she looked really mad then she saw Zach and her eyes got really big. They both started to walk over but the bell rung before they reached us. Miss Lewis called the class to order. She then took attendance.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Miss. Lewis." Everyone responded.

"As some of you have probably noticed we have four new students." She motioned to us. "Would you please come up here and introduce yourselves." We walked up to the front of the room.

Grant went first. "Hi, I'm Arran Smith, I'm an exchange student from Great Britain, and I love to play football or soccer as it's called here."

Then Bex went. "Hi, I'm Scarlet Hammerstein, I'm also an exchange student from Great Britain, and I love to play Basket Ball."

Zach went after Bex, Tonya's eyes got really big when he started to talk. "Hi I'm Felix Canards, I'm another one of the exchange students from Great Britain, and I love to play football or soccer as it's called here."

Lastly it was my turn. I noticed that when I started to talking josh started to pay more attention and Tonya looked really mad at him for it. "Hi my name is Carly Shofe, I am another one of the exchange students, and I'm into Drama." The last sentence was anything but true. I hate standing out that's why I'm a pavement artist. But my file says that I like drama so that's what I told everyone.

Everyone started to clap and we went back to are seats. I don't know why everyone clapped, it's not like we found a cure for cancer (which Liz was working on before we had the switch), but I guess that's what normal kids do.

Miss. Lewis called the class to order. The rest of class was boring. Every chance Josh got to look back at me he did. It was the same way with his friend, Tonya, looking at Zach. I shouldn't have cared but I did. Zach passed me a note:

Who's the boy that keeps looking at you?

-F

That is Josh the boy I was telling you about earlier.

-C

Oh, well he needs to stop looking back at you, and his friend needs to stop looking back at me and giving me gogily eyes it's starting to creep me out.

-F

Trust me I want him to stop looking at me just as much as you do.

-C

After algebra was over Zach, Grant, Bex, and I went to Physics where we me up with Nick and Macey. At the beginning of class we had to introduce are selves again. We didn't really pay attention during class because we had learned everything that the teacher was teaching in like 7th grade.

After Physics Bex and Grant went to Economics/government, Macey and Nick went to Spanish 3, and Zach and I went to AP English where Liz and Jonas were waiting for us. Again we had to introduce are selves and again we didn't pay any attention during class because we had already learned everything that they were learning. We all went to lunch together where we found Grant, Bex, Macey, and Nick all sitting at a table together eating lunch. We walked over to where they were and sat down. Zach insisted on sitting next to me like always.

During lunch we were talking about how easy are classes were. I noticed that all of the boys were staring at me and all of the girls were staring at Zach. Josh was at a table near ours and came over with Tonya. She pushed in between me and Zach. Josh sat down next to me.

"Hey it's Carly right? We met yesterday at the store. Where you bought that shirt."

"Oh hi." While I was talking to Josh Tonya was introducing herself to Zach then she started to flirt with him and it was a little grouse.

"Well I'm having a party at my house Saturday and would love for you to come."

"Ok we'll see if we can make it."

Lunch ended and we parted are was and went to are next classes. In every class we were asked to introduce are selves (by the end of the day it was starting to get annoying). Tonya had one other class with Zach and I and by the end I wanted to punch her in the face. Josh also had one other class with us, thankfully it was Drama 3 so everyone was in the class so he wasn't able to try anything but he was trying to flirt with me but he was failing.

**Thanks for all of the reviews they are all really encouraging and helpful. I need your guises opinion should the COC show up at a dance and the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys have to fight them off? Should Josh try to move in on Cammie during the party and Zach beat him up? What else should happen between Cammie and Zach? What should Tonya try to do to Zach? HELP!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cammie's POV:

The rest of the week went bye way to slow. This was going to be a long semester. Finally Saturday had come and we had decided that we would go to Josh's party just for something to do, but I don't think Zach really wanted to go but he was out voted. Macey decided that she was going to dress all of us girls and also do are makeup. She started with Liz so I went down to the living room till it was my turn. When I got down there the boys were goofing around battling each other.

"Hey, what if someone sees you fighting like professionals. They will freak out." I told them. They all froze at the sound of my voice.

"What are you talking about Carly we were just playing around anyways we have to have some way to get are anger out," Zach told me as he started walking over.

"What are you doing Zach?"

"Why do you always think that I'm doing something when I come over to you? I was only going to go upstairs and you're in the way of the stairs so naturally I'm going to walk towards you."

"Fine whatever Zach," he pushed around me and went up the stairs, "and you boys shouldn't you go upstairs and get ready for the party we are leaving in an hour."

"If you haven't noticed it doesn't take boys an hour to get ready it takes maybe 15 minutes." Grant informed me. I was grabbed from the back around the waist. I tried to resist but the arms just held me tighter. I was then carried up stairs and brought into a bed room that I hadn't been in yet. I continued to resist but I was then thrown onto the bed that was in the corner of the room. I spun around and kicked my attacker in the back of the knee. He fell to the ground.

"Wow there Gallagher Girl I was only trying to get your opinion on what I should where to the party tonight." It was Zach, he smirked at me and I gave him my death glare which only made him smirk even bigger.

"Why didn't you just ask me then Zach?"

"Because I thought this would be more fun."

"Oh so you thought it would be fun to scare a trained agent half to death and then ask her to help you pick out a shirt to where? I think not." And with that I walked out of his room and into mine where Bex was fighting with Macey over having eye liner put on.

"Thanks for the help." I heard Zach call from down the hall.

"What was that all about?" Liz asked me. She looked amazing. Macey had picked out a blue top that complimented her eyes perfectly. She had curled her hair so it framed her face and put light eyeliner and blush on her to accentuate her cheekbones and eyes.

"Nothing Zach just scared me half to death and then expected me to help him pick out a shirt to where to the party," I told them.

"How did Zach scare you?" Macey asked.

I then told them the entire story and they were quite amused that he was strong enough that I couldn't get out of his grasp, because Bex is really strong and I can even get out of her grasp.

Macey had won the fight over eyeliner and was finishing up Bex so I knew I was next. When she was finished she turned Bex's chair around to show us her work. She looked just as amazing as Liz did if not more. She was in a white lacey tank top with a black leather jacket over it. She also had black jeans on which just completed the outfit. Macey was letting us chose are shoes but she had to approve them with the outfit. Macey had straightened her hair and done just a little more makeup then on Liz but it was barely noticeable.

Macey grabbed my arm ad thrust some clothes into my hand and pushed me to the bathroom. When I got hanged I had on a dress. It was a longer lace sleeve that reached my elbow. At my waist here was a leather belt. I walked out of the bathroom Macey handed me a leather jacket that was the same as Bex's but instead of black it was brown. She then pulled me down into the chair that Bex was in when I when into the bathroom. She curled my hair so it framed my face. Then she started to o my makeup. She put smoky eye shadow and dark eyeliner on me. Then she put mascara and some pink blush. After she was done with me she got dressed herself. Then she did her hair and makeup.

We when down stairs to find the boys and they were sitting on the couch waiting for us. They herd us coming down the stairs and turned around to look at us. When they saw us all of their eyes got really big and they were looking us up and down. I felt like I was being sold and they were the buyers. They all stood up at the same time and came over to us Bex took Grant's hand, I took Zach's, Liz tenderly took Jonas's, and Macey just refused Nick's. He looked disappointed. We left the house on and all piled into the car. Zach drove and I sat in the passenger seat. Liz took out some com units.

"What are thoughts for?" Macey asked her.

"Just in case we need them. I also brought edible trackers." She answered then she passed them all out. We then ate the trackers and tuned into the same frequency and put the coms into are ears.

**Sorry it was a little bit of a filler chapter but some important things happened. Well the next chapter should be better because it will be at the party. Please review ant tell me what you think and what you want to see.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Cammie's POV:

When we got to Josh's house there were already a lot of cars parked outside his house so we went around the corner to park. As we walked up to his house I noticed a lot of heads turned in are direction but I chose to just ignore them and keep walking. Josh was at the door greeting his guests. When he saw us his eyes got really big at the sight of me. Then he saw that I was walking hand in hand with Zach and gave him a glare. I stifled a laugh. Zach looked at me funny then decided not to ask (which was a good choice). Josh was very friendly with Zach as he told us how happy he was that we had made it and that there were refreshments in the kitchen and we could help are selves to them.

We walked in not really knowing what to do so we decided that we would go and check out the back yard. There was a pool that some people were swimming in. a group of guys were walking around throwing unsuspecting people into the water. We found some seats off to the side that we went to sit down in so we didn't get thrown in the pool. We saw Tonya making her way over to us and we all groaned. When she finally got over to us she was already with flirtatious eye. She started to flirt with Zach while I was right there sitting next to him. So just to annoy her I snuggled closer into him and he put his arm around me fully knowing that I was trying to make her mad.

Under my breath I told Zach that he should start flirting with her so that we could have a little bit of fun while we were at this party. He agreed to it. Everyone else knew the plan they heard the discussion over the com units because that was what we were using to communicate with. Zach walked off to go "get a drink and Tonya (surprisingly enough) fallowed him. I waited 2 minutes and fallowed them. I was able to hear Zach's conversation with Tonya.

"Hello Zachary" wait did I here that correctly?

"Uh, I think you have the wrong person. My name's Felix." He told her. Evidentially I had hard correctly.

"Oh, you can't fool me Zachary."

"Uh, Guys are you hearing this too?" I asked over my com. I heard a lot of uneasy yeah in response. "I'm going to get eyes and ears on them. Dark Night **(A/N sorry I don't know what Zach's real code name is so I just made one up. If someone wants to PM me on what his real name that would be great) **get out of there ASAP.

"On it," he said into his com so Tonya couldn't her him. "Well I have to get back to my friends but it was nice talking to you." He started to walk away her but she grabbed his arm

"Oh, you're not getting away from me that easy." She then pulled him deeper into Josh's house. I fallowed at a safe distance.

She dragged him back to the last room down the hallway. She shut the door and locked it. I walked up to the door and found that it would be very easy to get into if needed.

"What are you doing?" I heard Zach ask from the other side of the door. This didn't sound good.

"Just doing what your mother asked me to."

**I know you are all probably really mad at me. I was going to make the chapter longer then decided to stop because I wanted to get something up today. The next chapter will be longer. Review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Cammie's POV:

Whatever was going on behind that door it didn't sound good. Why did she (Tonya) know what Zach's real name was, and who was his mother that she would know what he is doing. This was getting too weird.

Everyone else found us and we started to execute an extraction plan. Our com units went dead after Zach was taken into that back room.

"What's the plan?" Bex asked me.

"Bookworm and Scholar (Jonas) go stand at the end of the hall and make sure no one comes down this way."

"On it." They walked to the end and started to talk about random stoups.

"Duchess and Big Shot (Grant) stay by the door if you hear anything bad go in there and get Zach out at whatever cost."

"Will do," they answered at the same time.

"Peacock (Macey) and Centipede (Nick) stay here with Duchess and Big Shot as back up." They nodded their heads, "I'm going to try to slip through the vents," I motioned to the vent near the floor just big enough to fit through, "and figure out what's going on in there."

I walked over to it and started to go through when I felt someone pulling me out. It was Grant.

"What is it Grant?"

"I know Zach and he wouldn't want you to risk your life for him."

"Well I know that he would do the same thing for me so I'm going."

"Fine but when he gets mad at you I get to say 'I told you so'."

"Fine with me," I crawled back into the vent and shimmied my way to the room that Zach was being held in.

What I saw scared me so much I almost screamed. Zach was laying there on the floor unconscious. Tonya was leaning over him searching his pockets for something but I have no clue what.

I wriggled out of the pip to tell my team what I saw. Hey were all standing by the door weighting for some sort of noise.

"Can I have some help here?" I startled them but then Grant was right there to help.

"What did you see in there?" Bex asked after I was out of the vent.

"Dark Night was lying on the floor and Tonya was standing over him looking through his pockets for something."

"Ok so what do we do?"

"I'm going to go through the vent and crash into the room. After I'm in the vent you four are going to wait four minutes while I get into position. After the four minuets are up we are going to burst into the room and take Tonya out and then leave this party because she might not be are only enemy here." I told them.

They all agreed to the plan. I went back into the vent and called back. "Time starts now." I wriggled back toward the room and got into position to drop in onto I still had a minuet till I dropped in so I made sure I could easily get through the great. Of course I could.

The time had come for us to strike. I launched myself through the great and onto Tonya knocking her to the ground. She pushed me off of her and I slammed into the wall. My breath was momentarily knocked out. I swiped her feet out from under her and she fell hard. I slapped a napotine patch on her and knocked her out. Then I realized that the others hadn't come in when the time came.

I went out into the hall to find out why they hadn't come in. They were all against the wall with men in black pinning them there. I took them all out with one round house kick and slapped napotine patches on them as they fell.

"What happened?" I asked my friends.

"We don't know we were just about to break into the room when they attacked us and we tried to fight them off but they were able to get us around the neck in such a way that we couldn't escape." Macey told me.

"Let's get out of here before anyone else shows up." Grant said. We all agreed to this idea.

Grant grabbed Zach and through him over one of his shoulders and two of the other guys over his other. Nick grabbed the other four goons and Bex grabbed Tonya. We left through the back door because everyone else was inside the house because it was starting to get cold outside. We tied up Tonya and her goons and through them in the back and put Zach up in the front of the car. Then we drove home as fast as we could (legally). On the way I called mom and told her what had happened and she said that she would be waiting for us with Solomon to take Tonya and her Goons away. Zach was finally coming to so I told her I had to go.

"Zach How do you feel?" I asked him as soon as he was at a point where he could place where he was.

"Ok I think I have a broken rib, and maybe a concussion but that's all." He answered in a very pained voice. You could tell that he was in more pain then he wanted to show.

"Ok, Zach what happened in there?"

**Do you guys hate me for where I left the story? Review and tell me what you want to see and there will be some Zammie coming your way soon so no worries.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am really sorry for the wait but I haven't had a lot of free time. Most of this chapter was written in school wile I didn't have anything to do… So you can tell how busy I am. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do one of these? Because if I owned the Gallagher Girls then I wouldn't be here telling you guys this story now would I? Anyway I do not own the Gallagher Girls Only the Plot and Tonya oh Tonya…**

**Well I give you the next chapter:**

**Chapter 15**

Cammie's POV:

He was silent.

"Zach what happened," I said a little more forcefully.

_Zach's flashback on what happened:_

_She pulled me into a room at the end of the hall. Then she threw me against the wall and locked the door so I couldn't escape. She was strong and well trained I could tell that. I continued to act like I didn't know what was going on by taking punches left and right. She finally threw one that hit me right in head. That was it I had had enough. I threw a punch and she smiled, no a nice sweet smile like Cammie's but an evil one like my mom's. _

"_There we go Zachy boo now we are getting into it."_

"_Never call me that again."_

"_Do you not remember who I am?"_

"_Oh I remember I just have chosen a different life from when we had something."_

"_Zach you and me both know that you still want me," she purred. It creped me out and what was she talking about? We were 6 and she grabbed my juice box and I let her have it because she scarred me._

"_I have never wanted you Nicole."_

"_I beg to differ."_

_Kicked her legs out from under her and she fell to the ground hard and briefly was knocked out. I ran to the door and started to try to pick the lock. I almost had the door open when I was knocked on the back of the head with something. I feel to the ground and aw Nicole smirking down on me then everything went black._

End of Zach's Flashback

"Wow when got into the room she was looking through your pockets looking for something," I told him.

"I think it was this," he held up a piece of paper that had a bunch of numbers on it.

"What is that Zach?"

"A list of all of the numbers I have been in contact with the last week."

"Why would you write all of them down?" Bex asked him.

"So I could delete them from my phone. So if I was kidnaped like today no one could get your numbers."

"I guess that that makes since." I told him, "Zach how do you know that girl?

"Well I knew her when I was little, before I went to Blakethorne. Her parents worked for my mom. Evidentially she also does now."

"What does your mom do?" Bex asked him. I could tell he was trying to get around that question. That made me what to know even more.

"What does your mom do Zach?" I asked him in as soft of a tone as I could.

"She works for the COC." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear. I couldn't believe it.

**I know it is short but I needed to put something up and I am starting to really have some writers block. I don't know what to writ so PM me or review with some Ideas for me please. **

**So I'm seeing who actually read this entire thing so if you did incorporate the words cupcake in your review or PM to me.**


	16. AN Authors Note

**A/N:**

**I was really trying to not writ one of these but I have no idea where to take "What If?" so I want all of you to PM me the next chapter how you would write it or a summary of it. If I like it enough you could be writing the next chapter for me. **

**Pinkskates: My favorite type of cupcake is vanilla with chocolate fudge icing.**

**Thanks for all of the help. **


	17. Chapter 16

**I feel really bed about the wait that I have put you guys through but I'm really struggling to come up with ideas so if any of you are Beta Readers I could use all the help you can give me. Also if you are a Beta Reader PM me and become my Beta Reader cuz I need one. Thanks **

**Chapter 16**

Cammie's POV:

We got back to the house without talking about it because I didn't want everyone else to know. Mom was there sitting pacing on the porch with Mr. Solomon. We all got out of the car and went inside for a debriefing with mom, while Mr. Solomon got Tonya and here goons out of the van. He came rushing into the house 1 minuet and 5 seconds after we had sat down on the couches.

"Where is Tonya?" He asked really scared.

"In the trunk where we put her before we left the party, why?" Bex answered him.

"Well she isn't there anymore."

"What. This is not good not good at all." Zach mumbled.

"Zach what is going on? Who is your mom? And don't try to lie to me because if you do I will just make some truth serum." I snapped at him. I don't know why I snapped but I did. He looked taken aback at my snappy ness. I looked around and everyone else was also looking at me questioningly.

"Tonya is an old friend that I knew from when I was little, back before my mom sent me to Blakethorne. Her parents worked for my mom and we got close. That leads me to the second question." He sighed. I could tell it was a story that was hard for him to tell. "My mom is the head of the COC she put me into the Blakethorne academe for training to then work for her. But I met Mr. Solomon and he showed me really how bad the COC actually was. He also got me out of my mother's grasp and I haven't seen her or any of though people sense."

I didn't know how to react to this. I looked around and everyone's faces looked shocked except for Mr. Solomon who was expressionless and Zach who looked close to tears. I felt bad that I had even asked the question.

"Well it isn't safe for you and Zach to be here anymore so you will get graded on what you have done so far and go to Gallagher to finish the semester." My mom told me.

"What this isn't fare I get why Zach has to go because he was targeted but why am I having to go to?"

"Because we have reason to believe that the COC is also targeting you."

"Fine but what will we be doing at Gallagher since the rest of the class is here and who knows where else?" **(A/N: the rest of the class is also on another mission that is the same type they are just in a different town with another teacher so they aren't around)**

"You will be having covert operations with Mr. Solomon going on small missions in Roseville like a normal class but with only the two of you." She responded.

"Fine, but I want you to know that I am not happy about this at all."

"I know honey; it's for the bets though."

"I know." With that I got up, went to my room, locked the door, and started to pack because I wanted some alone time to proses all of the new information I got today.

**Ok I realize this chapter is another really short one, but I did get something up so I'm happy about that. Again if any of you are a Beta Reader or know a really good one looking that would be willing to help me pleas PM me. Review and send me ideas please. Thanks. I love making smiley faces. Also if you have any ideas for a better title for the story I would love to know what it is cuz I dont like mine. That is all for now I think. Thanks :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**So here is the next chapter for everyone. I am proud to say that I now have a Beta so my chapters should start getting better thanks to mjrocksstl96.**

Chapter 17

Cammie's POV:

I got my suitcase out and started to pack all of my clothes. Yes, all of them. I'm going to need them because I can never come back. I was in such a daze that I didn't even realize that everything that I was putting in it was back out in a matter of seconds. I continued packing for another hour just folding things, packing them, and taking them out again.

"Wait, didn't I just put this top in here?" I asked myself.

"Yes you did Gallagher Girl." I jumped at the words and spun around. Zach was standing there with a smirk on his face. How does he do it? I never even heard his footsteps. I turned back around and continued to pack making sure that all of the clothes stayed in my bag. "Are you seriously giving up this fast, Gallagher Girl?"

"Yes Zach, I am."

"Well that doesn't seem like the kind of thing that you would do."

"Zach I don't know anything anymore. I thought that I could trust you but… and I thought that I was going to be safe here but…"

"Gallagher Girl, wouldn't you be able to trust me?" Zach asked me.

"Zach, your mother sent someone to kill me."

"We don't know that for sure. Anyway, don't judge me by what my mother is doing. I might be related to her by blood, but that is the only way that we are connected."

"Zach just get out of my room now. I need to figure out what I'm going to do about us having to leave."

"Fine Gallagher Girl, but you need me." With that he left without another word. He has way too big of an ego. Like I'll ever need him. I finished my preparations for my plan which by the way did not include Zach. I put my bag under my bed and went to bed.

*Time skip to the middle of the night*

I got out of bed at 12:00 on the dot. Macey, Bex and Liz were sound asleep. I got dressed in an all-black outfit that I had left out on top of my bag and left the room.

I snuck down the stairs and into the weapon room that was originally a dining room, but mom and Mr. Solomon changed after they bought the house for this mission. I grabbed 200 napotine patches, a hand gun, and 5 clips that held 24 bullets each.** (A/N I know absolutely nothing about guns so that was all a guess. :)** I put them into my bag and made my way to the front door and placed a note for everyone to find in the morning on the table by the door.

I slipped out into the cold night without anyone noticing I was gone; I'm not called the Chameleon for nothing. I started to walk down the street away from the life I had grown up in and into a whole new one. I found a gas station to stop at so I could change.

I walked into the bathroom quickly dyed my hair jet black and put in contacts that were the same color as Zach's eyes. "Stop thinking about him he is your past," I mentally scolded myself, "This is the new Cammie." I left the gas station and continued on my way.

Zach's POV:

"ZACH!" I woke up to Macey screaming at me.

"I'm sleeping come back tomorrow," I told her.

"Zach, get up now or else," this was Bex threatening me.

"Fine I'm up what do you two need?"

"Where is Cammie?"

"How should I know, she isn't in your room?"

"No, she is nowhere to be found."

"This is not good at all. Does Ms. Morgan know she is missing?" I knew something was up with her. Why did I let her leave? This is all my fault; I never thought she would actually carry through. Why am I so stupid?

"No, we were hoping that she was in here for some reason."

"Well let's go tell her." We left my room and went down to the kitchen table where Ms. Morgan was sitting. "Ummmm, Ms. Morgan can we talk to you?"

"Yeah what's up kids?"

"Cammie either ran away of was kidnaped last night," Macey blurted out.

"What?" Mrs. Morgan asked, obviously confused.

"Cammie. Is. Missing." I said slower so she would understand. She visibly paled just seconds before she fainted onto the chair that sat behind her.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"We find Cammie."

**Yeah, Chapter 17 finished. Review! If you have any questions ask me in a review or a PM. I don't know when I will up-date next because I have testing the next 2 weeks and then I will be practicing 18 hours a week going to school and having to do HW. So I will be really busy but I will update ASAP.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ok so it has been a little while but cut me some slack I have had practice every day from 3:30- 8:00 but not getting home till 8:30. Then having to do homework and getting to bed to then wake up again in the morning to go to school and do it all over again. But here is the chapter enjoy. **

Chapter 18

Cammie's POV:

I ran through the night trying to get as far away as I possibly could as fast as I could. I had no clue where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there. All I knew was I had to get away from the people I love to keep them safe.

At dawn I found a small town that had a car dealership in it. I bought a yellow VW Bug with some money I had "borrowed" from Macey. I doubt that she would even notice it was gone because she has so much of it. I was able to make better time once I was driving along the highway.

I got to a little town called Canal Winchester in Ohio at 2:31PM**. **I was small enough that no one would expect me to go there but just big enough that I could easily go unnoticed.

I found a Best Western hotel to stay in for the night, and then tomorrow I would find an apartment to stay in until I figure out what I am going to do.

I check into my room and check it for bugs. I didn't think that I would actually find any but I wasn't sure about it so I checked anyways. I didn't find anything so I got onto my computer to check the bugs I placed all around the house right before I left.

Everyone looked extremely sad. They were all moping around. All except my mom who was passed out in her room. And Zach who was on his computer doing something, probably trying to find me...

Macey's POV:

She stole$10,000 from me. What was she even planning to do with that kind of money? Well at least I can track it because I keep tabs on the numbers that are on all of the money that I have. Just a little something I picked up from my parents.

Evidently she had used $1,300 of it to buy a yellow VW Bug. She spent another $150 dollars on a room for the night in a little town called Canal Winchester in Ohio.

Zach's POV:

Thanks to Macey, we know that she is in Canal Winchester, Ohio. She is staying in the Best Western hotel there. Right now I am on the computer trying to get ahold of Mr. Solomon while hacking into the hotel's security system.

It was the easiest system I have ever broken into. I found out that she was in room 127. I then found the camera feed that went to her room. She had died her hair black and was asleep in the bed, so I couldn't see her eyes, but she had probably changed their color as well.

I finally got ahold of Mr. Solomon, and he told us that he was going to come over in a helicopter, and we would fly over immediately. We told him that Ms. Morgan had had a mental breakdown when we told her that Cammie had left. He told me to wake her up and tell her that we had found Cammie and that he was on his way to pick us up so we could go get her.

When I woke her up and told her, she seemed to be very happy but there was something else in her eyes that I couldn't read; I guess that is why she is one of the best.

Cammie's POV:

I decided to go to sleep after I checked the bugs. They didn't seem too worried about me, so I felt safe enough that they didn't know where I was. I was surprised that they weren't even searching but I guess that just shows how little they care about me.

***********************Time Skip to the Middle of the Night*************************

I woke up to someone's arms wrapped tightly around me I was only half conscience, so I just snuggled in deeper until I felt a hard chest. I spun around to find that I was face to face with Zach. They found me. He was obviously awake but trying to act like he was asleep. He pulled me closer to his chest. I tried to push away from him but he just tightened his arms even more around me.

"Zach I know you're awake" I told him. He didn't respond so I kissed him…hard. That woke him up even though I am pretty sure he was already awake. He made the kiss even more passionate than it was before. I pulled away before he could try too much.

"What do you not like my kissing Gallagher Girl?"

"No, that's not it at all its just... well… Zach, why are you here?"

"I am here to protect you Cammie."

"Protect me from what?"

"The Circle, Cammie. You know, the terrorist group that is after you. And the only way to do that is to take you back to your mom."

"I'm not going back. They are only going to take me back to Gallagher and I am not going back until I finish this mission."

"Then I will help you." He stated and with that he pulled me back in for another kiss. When he kissed me my mind could only focus on him which, by the way, is NOT a good quality for a spy. Without any notice, my whole world went black.

**Woo ho its finished. Ok so tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Review! Oh and please give me some ideas on what you want to see because I don't know what to do. I don't know when I will be able to update until school is over. Only 2 more weeks so it will hopefully be sooner. **


	20. HELP!

**Authors Note:**

**Hey guys sorry if you thought that this was an actual chapter but it's not. I need some help. I don't know how to finish up this story so I want you to wright the next chapter of the story for me. I will look at them all and decide which one Ilike the most and I can build off of. So if you can eather send a PM to me that your interested or tell me in a review. Form there will talk and set up a conection so you can send me the new chapter.**

**I have also been writing a new story and have finisher two of the chapters but the Beta that I have doesnt have time to look at it so if any of you would like to help I wiould love that. But here is the summery of the new story:**

** What if The Gallagher Girls and the Blakethorne Boys never meet? They have all graduated and are on vacation in the same town. What will happen if they meet now? Will Cammie and Zach still have feeling for each other? What about the rest of them? It will definitely be ****A Summer to Remember****. **

** I hope you will all read this new story. Please let me know if you want to help me through Reviews and/or PM.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Oh my gosh guys. I'm so sorry for leaving this story for four months. I've been really busy because I started High School this year and I'm already taking two college level courses and then I'm also Diving now so I'm extremely busy. Anyway I was thinking of putting both of my stories up for a partial adoption so I would still be able to write when I had time but someone else would be doing most of the writing. If you're interested send me a PM message and we can work out something. Anyway I'm again really sorry for leaving you guys hanging for so long and I hope this makes up for it even though it is short.**

**Chapter 19**

Zach's POV:

I told Cammie that I was going to help her and then I kissed her. It felt so right to have her in my arms again, but I knew that the only way to help Cammie was to get her back to Gallagher. So I moved my hand to her back pocket and pulled out the Napotien patch so gently that she didn't even notes and put it on the back of her neck. She instantly fell into my arms unconscious.

It was hard to see her that way. I brought her out the way I had gone in, the window.

Everyone was looking at me like, 'What in the world did you do to her?'

"Relax, she wouldn't have come willingly so I decided to just knock her out the easy way, with a Napotien patch."

They all seemed to relax after I told them that, until Liz asked, "where did you get the patch?"

"umm it was in Cammie's back pocket why?"

"That's one of the ones that I created. She will be out for days now…"

**Ok I know it's really short but that's all I could come up with. So tell me if you want to wright this with me. **


End file.
